Sci-Twi
Sci-Twi (also known as "Twilight Sparkle") is Twilight's human counterpart, who serves as an deuteragonist alongside Sunset Shimmer in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Role in the series Sci-Twi is one of Kieran and Sora's girlfriends. Personality Like her pony counterpart, human Twilight is well-spoken and highly intelligent. She holds a great interest in knowledge and science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices and solve complex mathematical equations, and her intellect rivals that of Sunset Shimmer. Unlike pony Twilight, however, human Twilight is socially similar to how she appears in the first episode. She is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Crystal Prep. Despite her problems in socializing, Twilight is eager to connect with people on a personal level, demonstrated in her interactions with Fluttershy, when the two share their love for their pets, and Pinkie Pie, at the Crystal Prep welcoming party. Twilight is shown increasingly distressed by the apparent harm caused by her magic-sensing and storage device to the point where Sunset's eventual accusations leave her distraught. Twilight lacks self-confidence when under extreme external (especially social) pressures. During the archery competition in the Tri-Event Relay in the Friendship Games, she is so affected by performance anxiety and Sour Sweet's anger at her poor aim that she begins to cry and her legs threaten to collapse under her. When transformed into Midnight Sparkle, Twilight becomes selfish and malicious, consumed with desire to learn everything about magic even at the cost of her entire world. In Legend of Everfree, Twilight is depicted as more self-assured than in Friendship Games, interacting with friends and classmates more openly after transferring schools. However, she is still somewhat socially awkward, and she exhibits an intense fear of her Midnight Sparkle alter ego. Her fears do not seem to be completely unfounded, as Midnight Sparkle does appear to attempt to control her when she attempts to embrace her magic. In Movie Magic, Twilight applies her intellect in an investigative setting by solving a missing-objects mystery on the set of the Daring Do movie. As demonstrated in the Summertime Shorts Mad Twience and Subs Rock, she can sometimes get carried away in her science experiments and pursuit of knowledge. Relationships Kieran Quarles Kieran Quarles is Sci-Twi's boyfriend. He helps her from her darkness of becoming Midnight Sparkle which made her fall in love with him. Sora Sora is also Sci-Twi's boyfriend. She fell in love with him once Kieran introduced her to his brother Gallery Trivia Before Twilight Sparkle plays an important role in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, her pony counterpart had transformed into a teenage girl when she entered the human world twice during the first and second movie to help solve problems at Canterlot High. There are several difference between the two Twilights: * Pony Twilight Sparkle attended Canterlot High for only five days, first three days to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer and later two days to help the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings after six moons, while Sci-Twi attends Crystal Prep Academy as a full time student. Later Sci-Twi is now a full time student at Canterlot High. * Sci-Twi wears her hair in a bun and later a high ponytail, while Princess Twilight wears her hair straight (due to matching the hairstyle and other things of her respective appearance). * Princess Twilight never wears black glasses, unlike human Twilight (due to matching her respective overall appearance). * Unlike her pony counterpart due to being a princess and gaining respect from everypony/everybody in both the human world and Equestria, the human Twilight is bullied by almost everybody at Crystal Prep. * Human Twilight doesn't have any friends due to being shy at Crystal Prep (if her brother Shining Armor and sister-in-law Cadance aren't count as friends), while pony Twilight has many friends because she is a princess. * When visiting CHS, Sci-Twi is shown to focus more on the strange event to ever pay attention to Flash Sentry, a boy that Twilight have a crush on in the human world. But it would soon change once Sci-Twi started to get along with him. But both human and pony counterparts of Twilight Sparkle are awkward, clumsy, and very smart at science and believe in magic. Princess Twilight would be like Sci-Twi if she never understand the magic of friendship in Equestria. In Friendship Games, Sci-Twi have decided to transfer to Canterlot High to befriend the Rainboomsso she can create harmony for the two worlds and learn about the Rainbooms' magic. But both Twilights ended up encounter each other at the very end of the third movie, which Princess Twilight comment that is the second strangest. Category:Heroes Category:Kieran's adventure team